This application generally relates to interactive multimedia distribution systems and, more particularly, to operator interfaces and to interaction.
Many people enjoy movies, TV programs, music, and even games. Many people would enjoy meeting others who share an interest in a show, game, or movie. Some people, for example, greatly enjoy the STAR WARS® movies and would like to meet other people who share their interest. Some people who enjoy jazz music may wish to meet others who share that same enjoyment.